La intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?
by faby-nan
Summary: América es un idiota, pero no es más que un niño, bueno, al menos lo es por dentro. Pero el punto es que es un gran idiota, torpe, tierno y algo gordo. Para: Thalitez


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya (Afortunadamente)._

_**Advertencias:**__ Posible OoC, shonen-ai, uso de nombres humanos, incesto (?)_

**_Dedicado a: _**_Bueno este one-shot esta dedicado a Thalitez, espero sea de tu agrado __:3.__ Traté de que fuera lo más feliz y nada deprimente posible, haha aunque me costo trabajo. _

_A decir verdad siento que esta un poquito extraña la narración pero, bueno, eso júzguenlo ustedes ;)...Nos leemos abajo (?)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?<strong>_

Matthieu mira enfadado a su hermano, preguntándose "qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza cuando se le ocurrió semejante regalo de cumpleaños"

Lo mira con enojo, y no es para menos, ya que probablemente es lo más estúpido que el americano ha hecho en toda su vida.

Y entonces Alfred lo mira a los ojos, dedicándole una mirada cargada de arrepentimiento, esa estúpida mirada de borreguito a medio morir, de cachorrito apaleado. Y Matthew trata de ignorarla, esta vez no cederá ante aquella mirada de "no rompo ni un plato" que le lanza Estados Unidos. Pero no puede evitarlo, es imposible no mirarlo, hasta parece como si sus ojos fueran el doble de grandes y brillantes, y esa gesto que hace, torciendo la boca hacia abajo. _Oh God!_ No puede enojarse con Alfred, simplemente no puede, y menos cuando lo mira así.

Lo mira derrotado, mientras el norteamericano vuelve a sonreír.

– Enserio Alfred, ¿qué pensabas? –cuestiona aunque no está seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

El americano solo lo ignora, alzando la mirada hacia la gran llama frente a ellos.

– Al menos ahora tienes una enorme vela, _bro._ –Comenta divertido mientras el canadiense lo fulmina con la mirada.

¿Por qué Dios lo odia tanto? Mira que para darle un hermano así. Canadá suspira deprimido, vaya cumpleaños.

Y pensar que hace tan solo horas antes pensaba que el peor cumpleaños de su vida había sido el del año pasado, _Damn,_ este le ganaba con creces. Por primera vez en muchos años su hermano "el héroe" había recordado el _Canada Day, _pero en lugar de ser algo bueno, había resultado en la más terrible desgracia que pudo haberle ocurrido al canadiense.

Primero lo había arrastrado de un lado a otro, dándole de comer cualquier chatarra que pasará frente a sus ojos, y haciendo exageradas comparaciones entre ese día y el 4 de julio.

Después había echado a Kumajiro de la casa, y lo había obligado a cocinar para él, ¿qué acaso América nunca llenaba?

Y ahora le venía con esto.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente lo olvidaste como los demás años? –susurra más para sí mismo que para el otro.

Mira a Estados Unidos quien observa quedamente las gigantescas llamas que arrasan todo. Y por un momento piensa que la luz hace lucir más inocente la mirada del muchacho.

Entrecierra los ojos cansado, simplemente no puede entender a su hermano y ya no quiere intentarlo, solo quiere que se vaya. ¿Qué acaso no tiene una fiesta que organizar?

Una fiesta, claro, Alfred nunca recuerda su cumpleaños porque está organizando "la mejor _party _que un _hero _pueda desear" según sus palabras, entonces… ¿qué hace aquí?

Canadá mira al rubio inquieto. ¿Acaso él…?

Y una sonrisa surca sus labios, Alfred es un idiota, tal y como dice Arthur, no puede creer que su hermano siga siendo tan torpe. Es como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Y entonces comienza a reír.

– ¿Y cómo fue que comenzó a incendiarse mi casa? –suelta aún entre risas.

El rubio lo mira un tanto confundido antes de responder.

– _Fireworks._

Y ahora todo tiene sentido, América es un idiota, pero no es más que un niño, bueno, al menos lo es por dentro. Pero el punto es que es un gran idiota, torpe, tierno y algo gordo.

– Eres un idiota, _bro._ –Y vuelve a reír.

Los ojos azules se posan en él. Mirándolo con sorpresa. No hay duda de que Matthew lo conoce mejor que nadie. Y entonces él también comienza a reír.

– Debiste ver tu cara cuando comenzó el incendió –ríe mientras recuerda el accidente– parecías todo una damisela y yo tuve que hacer de _hero_ para sacarte de la casa.

Y siguen riendo, hasta que sus carcajadas se apagan igual que las llamas frente a ellos.

– Siento lo de tu casa, Mattie. –El canadiense solo atina a mirarlo. –Te lo prometo el _hero_ te recompensará por esto. –Y sonríe encantadoramente, como si aun se tratara de un crío.

– La intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? –murmura tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, después de todo, eso es lo que se dice de los regalos y eso, aunque haya resultado fatal, era en un principio tal cosa.

– Ya verás mañana festejaremos en grande, y pasado, pero al día siguiente no, porque es mi cumpleaños e iremos a ver _fireworks,_ pero al siguiente sí…–Y la nación sigue hablando y hablando mientras el canadiense se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Y pensar que todo comenzó por culpa de los fuegos artificiales, mismos con que el estadounidense había rellenado su cocina y por consiguiente quemado su casa entera.

Sí, Alfred es un idiota, pero es _su _querido y adorado idiota, concluye.

– _Thanks _–Agradece interrumpiendo el monologo del de ojos azules que en algún momento se ha desviado y ahora hablaba de algo parecido a crear un McDonald's intergaláctico.

El aludido se gira para exclamar un _"No problem"_ cuando de pronto siente una extraña calidez en sus labios.

– Feliz cumpleaños. –Exclama con una sonrisa.

– Pero aún no…

– Shh…No importa, es por el esfuerzo que hiciste en darme un regalo.

El americano solo sonríe.

– Muy bien, entonces comencemos a celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Y por alguna razón a Matt no le gusta la mirada que le dirige Alfred. Además del hecho de que tendrá que ir a dormir a su casa.

Sí, tal vez no es el cumpleaños más placentero de toda su vida, y tal vez su casa esta quemada, y su oso vaga por las calles, y Alfred va a hacerle quién-sabe-qué cosas cuando lleguen a su casa, pero aún así él está feliz. Aunque tal vez solo sea por el exceso de azúcar que tiene en la sangre, en fin, ya lo descubrirá después de que persiga a Alfred con su palo de hockey, por negarse a pagar las reparaciones de su casa.

* * *

><p>Wii~ Hasta que se me hizo escribir algo de Americacest~ ^^<p>

Haha, bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir, disfrute mucho escribiendo esto.

¡Feliz _Canada Day_!

**_[Por cada review que dejan ayudan a Matt a encontrar a Kuma T.T] _**_Enserio ayudenlo, no vaya a ser que el oso con Alzheimer caiga en manos francesas._

_¡Ya saben dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. etc. al lindo botoncito de abajo!_


End file.
